


Back for More

by snarechan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bad Romance - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-22
Updated: 2004-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just taking a peek into the mind of our favorite Pharaoh - into a side of him that only one person can possibly bring out in him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back for More

**Author's Note:**

> Done in exactly fifty-eight minutes, I wrote this in response to a fic-challenge in one of the (now closed) LJ communities. Hopefully I did this right. Also, thanks again to Cassandra Cassidy for the title and editing, since I suck so badly at these things.

Again and again, he comes.

In some strange way, it amused Yami to no end how hard it was to get rid of Bakura. He'd already defeated him on numerous occasions, and yet every single time he managed to come back. To a point, Yami was almost counting on the other spirit to always return.

In another twisted way, he was also intrigued by the fact that Bakura could escape death. If one were to count how he'd vanished into the Ring three-thousand years ago, it could be said that Bakura had laughed in the face of death a good three or four times (that Yami was aware of). No one, save perhaps Yami himself, had ever accomplished such feats, and unwittingly he respected Bakura's talent at avoiding the Grim Reaper.

Though he knew he shouldn't be so interested in the thief, he couldn't help but marvel at his talent. _How did he do it? How was it even magically possible for a soul to escape so many times unscathed?_ Even to Yami, Bakura was the enigma of enigmas. More questions than answers surrounded the white-haired man, and this fact left Yami thinking about him more than he probably would have liked.

Despite the fact that Bakura was aiming to always come back for him, whether to defeat him or accomplish some unknown agenda, Yami couldn't say he was all that bothered. In all actuality, he was finding the challenge to be a constant one, as well as one that didn't grow old over time.

It was more like…a fine wine; the battles just grew better with time. Each new challenge thrilled him, though he'd never admit that to anyone, and each victory tasted just as sweet as the last. As the duels grow more heated, the stakes gained more importance, and as his and Bakura's skills were put more to the test, Yami couldn't help but feel as if he were truly alive again.

No one could bring out this primal urge to fight and come out the winner in Yami like Bakura could. It was one thing to duel his friends in fun, and another to fight Seto Kaiba and keep his ego from flooding this world, but it's a completely different matter when it's with Bakura.

There is sort of a thrill that accompanies each of their duels, one that Yami feels he is becoming too accustomed and addicted to. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he'd do if Bakura didn't come back one of these times. So Yami simply didn't think about such things because it seemed that Bakura was too stubborn to just roll over and die.

That, and Yami had all the confidence in the world that the thief wasn't going anywhere.

-Fin-


End file.
